


【坏道R】lake shadow

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 坏道
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【坏道R】lake shadow

【坏道/R】Lake shadow 

* 注意： 后-入 / 镜面

“我们这样出去....”姜湖坐在副驾驶上犹豫地开口，打量着开车男人的神色，定了定神，继续往下说。“杨姐说这是公费旅....”

“公费什么？没听清楚。”沈夜熙侧头瞄了姜湖一眼，看到他咬着嘴唇犹犹豫豫的，没忍住伸出手狠狠揉了把软软的头发。姜湖把他的手拍下来，转过头瞪了他一眼。这人总能把装聋装瞎演绎得全天下独一份，姜湖再一次面对着沈夜熙的厚脸皮无语，只能和他一起公费出行。

也不知道是沈某人故意的，还是真不小心，总之结果是出差时订的房间多订了几天。案子都处理完了，也没别的事儿，沈夜熙大言不惭，秉着不浪费一点钱财，坚持让莫局破点费的原则，拉着被办公室氛围带偏的姜湖，盘算着去哪里玩儿。

姜湖挣扎了一会儿也被自己说服了——就当是给自己放假了，在哪儿都一样。两个人看了半天攻略，在沈夜熙的一意孤行和铁血政策下，最终拍板定了情人湖。

姜湖似笑非笑地瞥了一眼沈夜熙，就看到他眼神躲左右躲闪，指着地图上那点，轻轻敲了两下。沈夜熙转头看到姜湖的眼神之后恼羞得不行，咬了咬牙凑过来他脸上狠狠咬了一口，“就这儿了，怎么样？”

姜湖心说不怎么样吧，但是看着沈夜熙一副“你说什么我都不听”的样子，在流氓的凝视下缓缓地点了点头，“嗯，挺好的，反正狗的嘴巴里也不会有....有那什么来着？夜熙？”

沈夜熙在他后脑勺上打了一下，“去，都学了些什么东西。”姜湖认真地想了一会儿，“还有挺多的，你要听吗？”沈夜熙侧头看过去，姜湖睁着眼睛就这么迷迷糊糊地盯着他，一脸无辜的样子。

沈夜熙现在是明白了为什么一群人都能被姜湖萌得不行，自己现在也难逃一劫，看到姜湖这样子就想把人按在床上亲。

姜湖察觉到沈夜熙的目光突然透着危险的气息，整个人往后一缩，口中一本正经地念叨着“公共场合，注意影响。”

“我的车，私人领地。”沈夜熙回道。姜民女刚想开口阻止沈土匪，就有某位英雄的视频通话挺身而出。两个人都愣了下，看向姜湖的手机。

盛遥两个字格外扎眼。

姜湖眯着眼笑了笑，点了接通，就看到盛遥躺在沙滩上，半裸着上身，还有未完全消去的淡淡红痕。舒久揽过他的肩膀，笑着跟姜湖招了招手。

“干什么。”沈夜熙挤进姜湖的屏幕，一张臭脸占了大半个屏幕。盛遥欠揍地勾了勾嘴角，“当然是炫耀给加班的沈队看看。”舒久听到他说话，低头在他额头上亲了下。

“年终奖不要了？”沈夜熙低沉地开口，姜湖听得好笑，伸手在沈夜熙背上抚了抚。盛遥显然已经对这句话产生了抗体，只是挑了挑眉。而舒久则更用力地揽着盛遥，缓缓地说道：“可以，但没必要。”接着两个人一齐笑倒在沙滩上。

姜湖：......

这是什么新的挑衅方式，太低级了。

但是沈夜熙一定会掉坑。他这么想着，就看到沈夜熙伸手把通话挂了，然后坐回去油门一踩，“回去都给老子等着。”

姜湖低下头轻轻笑了两声，沈夜熙转头阴沉地开口，“浆糊同志，笑什么呢。”姜湖一秒钟调整了一下面部表情，推了下眼镜，咳了一声：“走吧，夜熙。”

两个人驱车到情人湖。不是节假日，也不是中小学生假期，景区安静得很，几个老年人在里头晃晃悠悠地走着。沈夜熙拉着姜湖，漆黑的眼珠望着前方。阳光格外好，照在人身上温度很高。姜湖眯了眯眼睛，这光实在太亮了，他脸上不过一会就泛起一层红润。

沈夜熙走到一半不动了，姜湖侧头看他，歪了歪头，浅色的眼睛在阳光下格外透亮。沈夜熙捏着姜湖的下巴，仔细看着他泛着粉色的脸，勾着他抬头，在嘴唇上亲亲碰了下，然后松开他跑走，嘴上还说着“在这儿等我”。

姜湖了然地笑了笑，也不问什么，就乖乖地站在原地，像小猫儿站在原地等人来领。他四周打量了一下，环境很好，气温也很舒服。他眯着眼看榛树上跳着的松鼠，那松鼠还没有什么别的动作，就被沈夜熙的跑动声吓得不知道钻哪儿去了。

姜湖还没开口，就感觉一顶帽子压在了他头上，入眼就是浅灰色的帽檐。他瞪大着眼睛愣了两秒，抬手摸了摸帽子，然后捏住沈夜熙的手捏了捏。

沈夜熙抓了抓他露出的头发，又帮他压了压帽子，拉着他的手，嘴上还不带停，“浆糊，像不像带幼儿园小朋友出去。”

姜湖一会儿才反应过来他话里的意思，红着脸狠狠地瞪了他一眼。沈夜熙好心情地配合着求饶，勾过他的脖子就这么拍了张照片，立马就划到了盛遥的微信私聊里。

记仇的沈队扳回一城，依旧难分伯仲。

两个人就这么闲逛，还去情人桥挂了个锁。其实大家都明白，一把锁真锁不住什么，但还是写了个名字上去，把锁锁在了最高的空处。姜湖还认认真真地在上面画了颗爱心，低着头开口，“别人好像都画了。”

湖边还有拍婚纱照的，摄影师在那儿喊着“好...很美”，那姑娘听到就不好意思地低下头，新郎在后面摸了摸她的头发。

两个人站在高处看了会儿，姜湖突然感觉手被紧紧扣住，沈夜熙手心里都是汗，脸上神色复杂。他嘴唇颤抖了两秒，拉着姜湖的手轻轻问道：“我是说...如果我....”

他如果了两三次也没说出口，姜湖起先一脸莫名地看着他，后来看他一直瞄着湖边，心下了然。他定定地看着沈夜熙，空着的手抚上他的侧脸，轻轻地开口，“我愿意的。”

过去谁都没有料到，在这样的时刻，这样的场景，会有这样的一个人，拉着对方的手说，我愿意，我愿意。

沈夜熙眼眶差点红了，侧过头静了两秒，拉过姜湖抱在怀里，感受到姜湖的呼吸温软地喷洒在耳畔，接着声音就钻了进去：“我当然愿意娶你。”

娶还是嫁还是个很有学问的事儿。

沈夜熙一秒也等不下去，扛着姜湖就要回去探讨一下到底是娶还是嫁。姜湖跟着他笑求饶，手指勾了勾他的掌心。沈夜熙一时不知道应该做什么表情，干脆拉着姜湖就走。

房间是套间，算是沈夜熙自己升了个房。他拖着喘着气的姜湖进去，刚关上门就把人压在门板上亲，手钻进姜湖的衣服下摆不断摩挲着。

姜湖怕痒，想躲开又被困在沈夜熙怀里，仰着头承受着。眼镜不知道丢到哪儿去了，漂亮的眼睛泛起一层水雾，直直地撞击着沈夜熙的神经。两个人唇舌交缠着，发出色情的啧啧水声，还有姜湖的轻微呻吟，软软地飘散在空气里。

姜湖脸上泛红，整个人冒着热气一般，沈夜熙的侵占让他腿都软了。他气息不稳地顺着沈夜熙的力道脱下衣服，白皙的肌肤暴露在空气里，让他猛地一哆嗦。

沈夜熙把他抱到床上，舔弄着他的乳头，舌尖在乳头打着转。姜湖哆嗦地呻吟着，感受到他的手指顺着脊背滑下，在臀肉上不断揉捏着，探向后穴。

姜湖挺着腰，双手抚摸着沈夜熙的头发，微张着嘴巴呻吟着。沈夜熙抬头看着他，精致的脸上都是晕染开的情欲。他把姜湖翻过身，润滑液顺着尾椎滑下去，在后穴处堆积起来。一根手指浅浅地进入，姜湖脚趾尖缩了起来，沈夜熙的手指在里面不断旋转着，变换着角度，唇齿从臀肉一点点向上啃咬。

姜湖脸埋在枕头里，眼角泛着红，后穴手指的感觉太过清晰，前端压在被子上，不断摩擦着。沈夜熙的手指一根根加入，往敏感点抽插着，激得他发出一声声淫叫。

沈夜熙将三根手指抽出，用膝盖将他的腿顶起来，拉着他的腰往后，让他撅着白嫩的屁股趴在床上。姜湖手指紧紧抓着被单，还没开口就被狠狠地进入。

“啊...！嗯....”姜湖眯着眼睛侧头瘫在枕头上，臀被沈夜熙拉着，巨物滚烫地在里面驰骋。他有些无措地感受着巨物的深入，后穴吮吸着勾勒出巨物的形状。他闷在枕头里忍着呻吟，却被沈夜熙拖着脖子扬起头，手指插入自己的口腔不断搅动，另一只手按在臀肉上，时不时拍打一下，发出清脆的响声。

姜湖嘴巴大开着，舌头被手指搅动，口水顺着流下去，后穴还在不断吮吸。他压抑不住声音，柔软的呻吟声在房间里回荡着，缠绕着肉体的撞击声，敲打着沈夜熙的神经。

沈夜熙俯身深深地埋在姜湖体内，后穴紧致又温暖，裸露的后背光滑白皙。他在姜湖身上吮吸出一个个红印，接着将姜湖的头向后抬起，和他唇齿交缠。

姜湖的腰塌了下去，软软地，前端随着射夜袭的节奏前后晃动着，屁股高高地撅着，承受着沈夜熙发了狠的操弄。沈夜熙次次顶着姜湖的敏感点，姜湖惊叫着，尾音里带着颤，眼角的眼泪顺着滑下，汗水将柔软的头发贴在额头上。

沈夜熙拔出后穴，发出“啵”的一声。姜湖红着脸“嗯”了声，接着被沈夜熙抱下床，按在房间的落地镜前面。

姜湖愣愣地睁着眼看到自己身上满是暧昧的痕迹，还没来得及害羞就被沈夜熙一个挺身进入，双手被抓在背后，侧脸贴着镜面，在镜面上哈出一圈水汽。

沈夜熙眼睛发红，看着姜湖粉嫩的前端一下下拍打在镜子上，眼泪不受控制地流出，小舌伸出在空气里颤抖。姜湖腿软得站不住，整个人的重力都压在沈夜熙身上，让沈夜熙进得更深了。沈夜熙爽得发出一声声低吟，和姜湖的高声吟叫交缠。

“啊....不要了...太深了...”姜湖手指贴着镜子开口，不断呜咽着，声音和小猫儿一样。沈夜熙亲了亲他的耳垂，“叫老公好不好？”

姜湖闭着眼睛，后穴的快感刺激得他快要无法思考了，他红着脸摇头，不断叫着“夜熙...夜熙...”

沈夜熙看他这样只想把人干得说不出话，发了狠地抽插着，不断在姜湖耳边喘着气念着，“乖，叫老公就停下来...”

姜湖整个人摇摇晃晃，哭得一抽一抽的，“老...老公！”

沈夜熙停了会儿，还没等姜湖喘气就更加快速地抽插着。姜湖哭着说“你这个骗子！”，沈夜熙舔了舔嘴唇，“我们小姜太可爱了...忍不住。”

沈夜熙抱着姜湖去清洗的时候，姜湖已经累得睡着了。他嘟囔着拍开沈夜熙的手，肿着嘴唇皱眉。

在姜湖怨念的凝视下，沈夜熙兢兢业业地做了两天保父，端茶送水，总算把姜小媳妇儿哄好了。

后来盛遥悄悄地问情人湖怎么样的时候，沈夜熙挑了挑眉。

“不能再好。”

end.


End file.
